1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clamps and more specifically to clips, clamps, and devices for operating same in a surgical environment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clamps have long been used to dilate and occlude body conduits, such as vessels, by pinching the conduit between opposing jaws. Inserts providing soft and tactile surfaces on the jaws have also been contemplated. In addition, coil springs have been used to maintain a closing force on the opposing jaws. Some clamps have been provided with an elongate configuration usually in the form of a shaft extending between the jaws and a handle which operates the jaws through the shaft. The shaft has typically been formed as a rigid, typically-straight assembly, which merely allows the user to reach deeply into a surgical cavity while operating the jaws exteriorly of the cavity. In some cases where the reach is desirable, the shafts of the elongate clamps have been provided with a floppy configuration facilitating use of the clamps along a circuitous path. These floppy shafts have permitted the jaws to be placed, but have isolated the jaws from incidental movement of the handle assembly. However, they have not been capable of holding a shaped configuration.
Neither the rigid, nor floppy structures of the prior art have addressed the need for an elongate clamp having a shaft that is semi-rigid, that is bendable to a desired shape prior to placement of the clamp and yet capable of maintaining that desired shape during placement and operation of the clamp. These semi-rigid characteristics are particularly desirable for reaching an object along a circuitous path. A fixed, curved shaft is not adjustable, and a floppy shaft is not capable of maintaining a bend during placement and operation of the clamp.
In some situations it is desirable to have a greater degree of control over the closing force in order to avoid trauma to the conduit. Greater control over other aspects of the placement, operation, maintenance, and removal of the clips and clamps is always of interest.
Various embodiments of clips and clamps are included within the scope of the present invention. These embodimentg not only include the operative members, including opposing jaws, but also various handles, ratchet systems, quick disconnect apparatus, and remote controls, which greatly facilitate control and operation of these systems. It will be clear that many of these system elements will be interchangeable with other elements in order to achieve a desired configuration and control.
At least one of the embodiments of the invention has an elongate configuration resulting primarily from a shaft which extends between the jaws of the clamp at a distal end of the shaft and a handle assembly at the proximal end of the shaft. The shaft in this case has a semi-rigid configuration so that it is initially bendable and yet capable of maintaining a bend during placement and operation of the clamp. The haft of the clamp may be corrugated or may be formed as a series of ball-and-socket elements. However, in most cases, the shaft will include a stationary element fixed between the housing and the jaws and a movable element movable by operation of the handle assembly to operate the jaws. Either of the fixed or movable elements may have the configuration of a tube in which case the other element is typically disposed within the tube.
The stationary element will typically be formed of a material that is malleable or otherwise semi-rigid. This permits the shaft and the clamp to be bent into a desired shape and yet to have sufficient rigidity to maintain that desired shape during placement of the clamp. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the shaft has properties for being bent into a desired shape by the user prior to operation of the handle assembly and for holding the desired shape during operation of the handle assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, the shaft comprises a bendable element extending along a first axis between the handle assembly and the jaws. A control element extends relative to the bendable element along a second axis, the control element being operable from the handle assembly at the proximal end of the shaft to move the jaws relative to each other at the distal end of the shaft.